Question: On a county map, the distance between Tinsel Town and Emerald City measures $3.5$ in. The actual distance between the two locations is $42$ mi. If the distance between Emerald City and Diamond Bluff measures $2.75$ in on that same map, how many miles apart are the two cities?
Solution: Since the map is proportional to the actual distances, we know that $\frac{2.75\text{ in}}{3.5\text{ in}}=\frac{d}{42\text{ mi}}$. Thus, \[d=42\text{ mi}\times\frac{2.75\text{ in}}{3.5\text{ in}}=\boxed{33}\text{ mi}\]